Saving Daylight
by readysetsmile
Summary: Follow the lives of the Marauders & Co. from time of lighthearted graduation, to time of infamous betrayal. Just when did things start falling apart? Just how far will limits of good & evil go? The First War past is revealed. indepth summary inside.
1. Story Summary skip for 1st chapter

If you hate to read through explanations of fics, disclaimers, and all that good stuff, I suggest you proceed to the next chapter before either: a) deciding it's worth your time and reading for a bit :), b) skimming first sentence before seeing there will be no slash or what-have-you and returning back to your results page, or c) not even getting there because the mere thought of someone putting a full 'chapter' worth of explanations and etc puts you off that much. Either way, I hope you enjoy either: a) this story, b) your story with whatever you were looking for, or c) a story without lengthy details. :)

Start-of-Story-Schmere

**Disclaimer:** Unless by some odd chance J.K. Rowling has multiple personality disorder, and I happen to be- by some odd chance- one of those personalities, I can assure you that I do not own any of the magnificently created characters, plot, or etcetera we know as being Harry Potter. This goes forth for _every_ following chapter or piece of writing in this story (so I won't have to say it over and over again- I tend to get a bit lazy… blushes).

**Synopsis:** Follow the lives of James Potter, Lily Evans, their fellow Marauders, and members of the Order from the summer after their graduation to the days leading up to Lord Voldemort's initial defeat. Each of them will have to face trials of life and death, mistrust from those they thought they knew, and the troubles of starting life amongst the chaos the Dark Lord brings. With backstabbing traitors, evil wizards, and young children on the loose, the dream team will have to work hard to stay sane in these hard times. Just how did James and Lily defy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Just when did things start to fall apart? Just how far will the boundaries of good and evil go? If you really want the answers, what are you sitting here in this Start-of-Story-Schmere 'Chapter' for? Get reading! (Wow, this is unnaturally cheesy. Forgive me…)

**Rating and Reasons:** I'm putting a lovely K+ sign on here for now, but the rating may change according to your input. Honestly, I don't think most readers pay much attention to the rating on here, but in case you do, it's rated this way because of (pretty much mild) language in upcoming chapters, dark themes, and um… yeah, that's pretty much it unless I change something later.

**Ships/Warnings/Etc.:** There is some inevitable **C**haracter **D**eath that will be going on, there is definite **L**ily **E**vans**/J**ames **P**otter going on, and there are switching **P**oints **O**f **V**iew (sort of- ish), and um… that's about it as far as the **PFFA**s Popular Fan Fiction Acronyms go. To make things less confusing as far as time in the story, here's a brief "history lesson" according to research found on the Lexicon and such. The Marauders and crew graduated from Hogwarts in the summer of 1978 (annotated in the chapters as being Year 1), and the Potters were killed in the fall of 1981 (annotated in the chapters as being Year 4). Use your common sense and the annotations I put in chapters to discern what year or time the scene takes place. I promise not to jump around too much- just a bit at the start…

**Me- The Writer:** Well, if you really would like to find out more about me (the writer), I'd suggest my user profile thing. As for how I'm actually doing this, I'll lay it to you flat. I've been researching my stuff for this story for a while- meaning, basically, everything in here is as close as it can get to my resources- the books themselves, and the HP Lexicon. If anything gets confusing, I'd suggest checking it out there. Oh- and don't worry. There will be no more intense 'me (the writer)' updates at the start of each chapter. This is the most I'll babble on about this stuff for a _long_ time, no worries. As for my writing habits? My chapter lengths tend to vary on importance of the scene and time I have to write them- so don't expect a constant stream of words all the time. And, well, I can't promise a steady updating pace. Life is demanding, I'm sure you well know. But I really want to do an excellent job on this one- I really do. So………

**You- The Reader:** Constructive criticism is welcome times fifty thousand! Anything I can do to improve, it is your job to let me know! Personally, I believe flaming is incredibly immature and pointless, but if my story is honestly THAT bad (as in: you end up wanting to Obliviate your mind from ever having seen it before you try to kill yourself from its awfulness), go right on ahead. I really do hope you like this, though. Your patience and reading time is lovely- and any tips you are willing to give are greatly appreciated.

What is this…? No more start-of-story-schmere? Yes! Now, my dear reader, please feel free (if you have not already) to proceed to the next chapter (unless my sarcastic manner, lengthy descriptions, or the sound of the story in general has decided you against it). Once again, enjoy!


	2. The Night Betrayer

(Now for the _real_ first chapter! Yay! It takes place in October Year 3 of this story (for further info. on these time annotations, go back a chapter to the Ships/Warnings/Etc. Section. ).)

**One- The Night Betrayer**

The house was as dark as the night sky which engulfed it. In fact, it was almost impossible to tell difference of shadow from solid. Yet, somehow, he knew that it was not empty.

Yes, there was definitely someone here.

A shudder escaped through his body, before he restrained it.

_I should go back_, a voice inside demanded.

_No_, another argued. _What is there for you, going back? Only death awaits those who don't join- you heard Avery say it himself._

_But what about James, Sirius, and Lupin? What will happen?_

_I can't tell them a thing. Since when have they truly been there for me? This is something we've got to do alone. Survive first, worry about those who've never cared later..._

"Get a hold of yourself," He whispered, fed up with his conscience, barely audible even to his own ears in the silence.

Suddenly, a white light flooded the area, revealing the smirking face of a man. Peter Pettigrew gave a slight, startled jump.

"Oh, please _do_ get a hold of yourself," The man jaunted. Sneering, he sauntered over to the mousy young man, the light projecting from his wand glowing brightly.

Another face appeared with the light of a wand- directly behind Peter himself. Cowering between them, his heart was racing like a hummingbird's.

"Well, look what we caught ourselves here?" The second man jeered. "Wouldn't that old fool Dumbledore be excited to learn that another of his _innocent_, _little_ helpers is about to join the winning side? You do know that if you turn back now, we'll have to kill you?"

Peter's inside did a somersault. _It's for the best_, he ensured himself, _it's for the best._

"Wilkes, my dear friend, it looks like the little lion here is having second thoughts…" The first glared.

"N-n-no, sir. No second thoughts…" Peter stuttered out, cursing himself. The words sounding hilarious as soon as they poured out of his mouth.

The two Death Eaters chuckled.

"Tell us," The first finally pressed, "What exactly is it that you believe you have? What can _you_ do to earn the Dark Lord's protection?"

A quick, sudden wind of courage blew through Pettigrew as he stood straight and looked the Death Eaters in the eyes.

"I can get on the inside."

"What, pray tell, can _you_ get us, exactly?" The second snarled.

Images of his friends smiling, of Dumbledore winking, of good times flashed through his brain. They quickly disappeared, replaced by the feeling of cold and loneliness. Peter could not afford to be isolated any more. He could not afford to be on the losing side any more.

"I can get you _anything_ your Master wants."


	3. Real Life: Uncertain

(Third Week of June, Year 1)

**Two – Real Life: Uncertain**

POOF! The camera flashed in its purple-smoked glory at the smiling students at which it was aimed. Cheers filled the air at the Potter Home. Clinks of butterbeer mugs chimed throughout the entire household, which was filled almost to the brim with witches and wizards alike. The air was filled with joyous energy as the sun filled the manor with warmth and delight.

Amongst the celebration, the group of young women and men who had just had their photograph taken broke apart. Smiles were fixed upon the faces of each. There stood a girl, her bright, green eyes shining as a boy with incurably messy hair engulfed her in a confident hug. Beside them, another boy who could have been the first's brother (only he seemed much more well-groomed) threw a friendly punch to the shoulder of another eye-rolling, light brown haired boy. Two girls, one very Aryan, the other a darker type, were playfully pinching the cheeks of a plump, mousy boy (who was failing resistance).

"Oh, Dorcas- Marlene! Leave poor Peter alone, will you?" Lily laughed as she peeled off from James's arms. The girls giggled and broke off, much to the boy's relief.

"Sorry, Lils," Dorcas beamed, swishing her long blonde hair. "You know how irresistible Peter here is…"

"I think you chose the wrong troublemaker," Marlene added. "Why would anyone want James, Sirius, or Remus when they could have this little muffin right here?"

Peter blushed profusely, squirming in slight discomfort although a weak smile was still being worn.

Sirius and Lupin looked at the girls in mock hurt.

James, however, wrapped his arms around Lily from behind. "Well, _I_, for one, am quite glad she picked the wrong troublemaker, then."

Sirius made kissy faces as Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Oh, cut it out." Lupin whacked Sirius on the back of the head. "It took him this long to convince her to date him, don't make it any harder."

"Ha!" James laughed, standing a bit taller. "I'll have you know, I've changed quite a bit! The moment I had let go of my immature, prankster past, I didn't need to convince anyo-"

"Jamesy, darling!" Mrs. Potter interrupted loudly, appearing beside them. "Please put away the Wizarding Crackers you left upstairs. Little Nymphadora got into a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit…"

James felt his cheeks flush as Lily raised her eyebrow skeptically at him, and the others grinned.

"You were saying?" Remus teased.

"Oh, shut up." James snapped before apparating off to the upstairs. James appeared in the drawing room, where the exploded remnants of the Wizarding Crackers (and a few suspicious, round, flesh colored objects) lay on the floor. He let out a sigh before sending them to the trash bin with his wand.

What a week… the last few days that he would ever have at Hogwarts had ended all too quickly. The train ride home had seemed longer than ever, as he and his friends parted their beloved school and home of the past seven years. They had accomplished so much there… Becoming Animagi, finding the castle's secrets, learning everything needed to survive in the magical world, gaining friends and enemies, getting Lily Evans to date him (finally!)… Sure, they were greeted by a wonderful graduation party, but they were leaving behind one of the few worlds they had ever known. They were leaving to try and start real lives- real lives… For the first time in a long time, James was… scared by the prospect of something new. He felt as though something larger was coming then Hogwarts had ever given…

"James?" A soft voice interrupted his thoughts. James turned around to see his mother. Old age was upon her- white hair loosely surrounding her pointed- but kind- wrinkled face. Her dress robes were still sharp and neat, but she seemed to have out-aged them. James greeted her with a welcoming hug.

"Hey, mum."

Mrs. Potter smiled. "I'm so proud of you, James. And I know your father would have been, too."

James looked at the ground. It hadn't been much of a surprise five months ago when he had been informed of his father's death. His dad had been even older- even more worn than she. James had been depressed, sure, but his dad had lived a good, long life… Lily had helped him come to terms with everything, the angel she was…

"Thanks Mum." James gave her a weak smile.

"You've accomplished so much," Mrs. Potter continued. "I can hardly believe… Head Boy, chaser for your team, top O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s… We couldn't have asked for more in a son, James."

James himself could only nod modestly as his mother tugged at his heartstrings.

"…And your Lily is simply ravishing. I do adore her so! Have ever since I met her!"

"I've liked her for a while, too." James grinned at his mother's approval. So grateful he was that his family was not obsessed with Pure Blood as was the one Sirius had fled from. Lily may have had Muggle parentage, but she was simply brilliant in all things…

"That's my James…" She chuckled. "Always gets what he wants in the end. Your father and I did always spoil you…"

"Hey!" He whined, though he knew it was the honest truth.

"I'm not finished just yet!" Mrs. Potter chastised. "Now, as I was saying… Your father and I are so proud of you. Now, we decided, when you were born, that we would put a huge chunk of savings aside for you in Gringotts. It's been piling up over the years, and there is nothing more that we would like than to see than you attain it now. It's quite a sum of money- should get you through with more than enough 'til you're our age, I should think."

James's heart rose and sank at the same time. He didn't deserve parents like the Potters… Not when he had been off creating so much trouble for so long. They were always too kind to him…

His mother had pulled out a key from her sleeves- it was longer than any key he had seen before, and engraved in its shiny metal were the numbers 687. A smile crossed James's face- they had been his father's lucky numbers, figures. She was holding it out to him.

"Mum… you've given me so much…." James started, but his mother just waved him off, grabbing his hands and forcing in the key.

"Oh, please. You're taking it. It's a graduation gift! Your father would have insisted! And the first thing you can buy is a lovely ring for Lily." Mrs. Potter elbowed him playfully.

James's jaw dropped. "Mum! We've only been dating for-"

"For a_ good_ seven months, I know!" Mrs. Potter finished for him. "Though… Lily is a true doll. Even your father- Mr. No-Girl's-Good-Enough-For-My-Boy- loved her, you know that? I really do feel this one is a keeper, Jamesy. This may sound silly, but I really do."

James felt a feeling of warmth and calm spread through him.

"No. I… I feel it, too." James admitted.

Mrs. Potter smiled. "Well, I'm glad it's not just me growing old, then."

"Old? You, Mum? Never…" James gave his mother a huge hug. "Thank you."

POP. Lily had appeared next to James and his mother, her fiery hair tousled.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't interrupt anything important," Lily blushed as she saw them.

James opened his mouth, but Mrs. Potter beat him to it.

"No, not at all, love. Just telling him how grown up he is." Mrs. Potter assured Lily, taking the young girl's hands in her own. Then in a whisper, pretending as though James couldn't hear, "Though- honestly- woman-to-woman, I doubt this one will ever fully grow up. We'll be looking after him forever…"

Lily smiled as Mrs. Potter winked and left, leaving James scoffing behind.

"Your mum is so sweet, James." Lily walked over to him. "Now, just _how_ did something like _you_ come from that wonderful woman?"

"Oh yes, let's just all make fun of James. Immature Jimmy, Peter Pan James, Troublemaking Jamesy… Now you've hurt my feelings…" He grumbled. Lily ruffled his hair playfully as he placed his arm around her.

"There, there James." She mocked soothing him. "I think I have _just_ the cure for hurt feelings."

"_Really_?" James inquired flirtatiously before Lily planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"I think I'm in love with you, James Potter." She proclaimed. Her almond eyes got that nervous sheen they always did when she told him she loved him. It was the little things like that about Lily that made her even more wonderful to be with.

"Good to know the feeling's mutual…" James held her tight. It just felt… right, being with her. James could hear his mother's voice echo in his head as he became even more aware of the key in his pocket, '_…first thing you can buy is a lovely ring for Lily_.'

Lily let out a sigh. "It's so different now that we're out of school."

"I know." James agreed. "I can hardly force myself to think that we won't be going back after summer."

There was a pause as they just stood- leaning against each other in comfort. Then, Lily broke the silence.

"I'm really glad we finally got together, James. I'm really glad to have someone like you that I can count on- especially now that we are out of school. It seems as though everything is happening so fast…" She trailed off. Her eyes met his with admiration.

"I'm really glad, too." James pulled her in tighter before swooping for one more, quick kiss. "Let's head back downstairs, shall we? I mean, the Graduation Party is for us, as well."

Lily nodded. "Let's."

Together they disapparated back to where they had left- only to find Dorcas and Marlene paired off with Sirius and Remus, leading an odd looking dance which appeared to be taking place on the ceiling.

Before the couple could join, laughing, a man in a too-large, purple hat burst through the crowd.

"Quiet down, quiet down!" He shouted. The noise slowly died, and the dancers returned to the ground in curiosity, as he cried, "Urgent news! There's been an attack! Five Muggles were attacked by a group of Death Eaters only a few miles away from here…"

Gasps and murmurs were emitted from the crowd, and James felt Lily draw closer to his self. Immediately, Mrs. Potter brought herself to the center of the floor.

"I think it is best that everyone return to their homes now." She spoke gravely. "Thank you so much for attending this Graduation Party- these young men and women have worked hard and appreciate your support. We wish you off well- do stay safe, and please keep in touch."

A few adults, including James's mum, gathered in to hear more from Dedalus. All of the other visitors popped away, or got in line in front of the fireplace for floo power, after wishing the group of young adults goodbye and good luck. The smiles which had been so prominent on everyone's faces had faltered away. James noticed that clouds had covered the sky; the sunshine vanished from the open household.

Left standing in the center of the hall, the newly graduated students stood staidly.

"Well..." Sirius broke the awkward silence. "Nice start to the rest of our lives, eh?"

No one let out so much as a chuckle.

Peter gave a small wave before disapparating away, his usually pale skin looking even paler.

"We'd better get going, too," Remus announced. "Shall I fly you home, Marlene- Dorcas?"

The two nodded as three summoned brooms landed at their hands.

"Bye," They murmured before heading to the door.

Lily looked at James, sadness evident on her face. "I'll see you around, right James?"

"Yes, of course." He assured her. "Love you."

"You, as well." She claimed before James watched his girlfriend floo away.

The adults who had stayed behind had migrated to the kitchen- leaving Sirius and James standing in the celebration hall alone. Mugs of butterbeer and plates of food had been deserted in mid-sip or bite. The house had never felt emptier.

"Well, mate. Shall we clean up?" Sirius offered.

"Nah," James declined. "House-elves'll get it."

Sirius let out a sigh. "Good party, though. At least for a while?"

"Yeah, it was." James nodded quietly. It _had_ been a great party. _Such a good thing just had to have been ruined by such a dark event…_ James thought darkly.

For a few years now, the dark wizard Voldemort had been on the rise. He had becoming more and more of a threat, and now, as James stood where there had just been so much happiness, he realized just how bad this was going to be. No longer were they protected by the walls of Albus Dumbledore- no longer were they shielded from this growing evil. Voldemort was just like a dementor- sucking the joy out of everything, just at the mention of his supporters even. More and more of his fellow students had received bad news over the years, and now… now it was real. It was _his_ generation that had to face this evil.

Whatever doubts James had had about the future, about starting real life, were doubled. Because now, he realized, his future would be endangered. Now, not only would he have to face getting a job, starting a family, and all the troubles of an average life- now… there was a greater force to fight against.

"What's on your mind, James?" Sirius questioned meekly, a tone of voice rarely used by his usually boisterous friend.

James looked his friend in the eye before replying sorrowfully, "Life, dear Padfoot. Life…"

Silent and pondering, they both began to clean up the mess anyway…


	4. The Invitation

(Second Week of July- Year 1)

**Three – The Invitation**

"_In follow-up to the Death Eater attack more than two and a half weeks ago, we have some new news. Two of the three surviving Muggles, which had been in the care of Muggles Ward at St. Mungo's, just suffered from a spat of hysterics, ending in death. Their unstable condition was believed to be a side-effect of the Unidentified Spell placed upon the 5 non-magical victims by an group of unkown Death Eaters. The sole surviving Muggle is currently undergoing therapy, and administration at the Hospital hopes to have him Obliviated and back home in a matter of days (presuming that the horrible fate suffered by the others does not strike him as well).The Ministry of Magic would like to use this broadcast as another warning to all magic-folk alike- be on the lookout for anything suspicious that may help lead to the capture of You-Know-Who or any of his minions. Any information anyone has to give will be considered, and will aid the Ministry greatly. Which makes me wonder- why on earth haven't they caught this guy, yet? I mean- it's about time! How many more Muggles or Wizardfolk have to get killed or hurt before they catch on to the trail of this guy? They act like they know everything, and now this guy shows up and- oh? What is that? Oh. Well, it appears they listen to the WWN at the Ministry, too. In that case, we'll put some lovely music back on and wish those working their dragon-ends off to find these dark wizards good luck… ahem…so, yes, here's the ever-popular Rhonda Ragdool with her hit, 'You're Riddikulus'…"_

Lily snapped off the WWN in aggravation. It seemed as though she could not read the paper, or listen to anything, without winding up hearing about the latest attack, newest victims, or recent discoveries involving Voldemort. It was dreadful enough to think about- and yet, everyone was obsessed with keeping it on the top of their minds.

"Lily! Petunia's on the phone! Care to talk?" Her mother yelled up from downstairs. Lily let out a snort of contempt. She highly doubted that Petunia even wanted to talk to her. Her older sister always had been a sour apple when it came to magic, and now she was off with her husband, Vernon. Dreadfully dull- just as Petunia had always liked it.

"Tell her I'm kind of busy, okay mum?" Lily called back. She had better things to worry about than her stubborn sister. Much better things to worry about…

Like… whether or not she would ever get the job she wanted. Being a Healer wasn't exactly amazing for most people, but it was such a perfect occupation for her. She had excelled in all of the necessary fields, and had turned in her application to St. Mungo's ages ago. Lily still had yet to hear from them. It irritated her incredibly, when at the end of each day she forced herself to fall asleep without any replies by owl, yet again.

Better things to worry about, such as… whether or not her boyfriend James would ever truly grow up. I mean, sure. He had been Head Boy with her- he had proved to her that he could be responsible, that he was capable of loving someone other than himself. He had changed immensely since their first year. Lily loved James- loved his friends (who had become hers), loved his family (who had accepted her as one of their own), and loved the way he could make her smile and feel safe (no matter what). But he was still sending her Nose-Biting Teacups and Screaming Yo-Yo's every now and then. She felt so strongly about James- but when she tried to picture moving in with him, she feared not being able to stand his pranks and mischievous tendencies. Lily knew it was good to laugh and always keep your inner child- but there was a certain point to it all…

And _then_… there was the trouble in the magical world. More and more attacks against Muggles, or against wizards who disagreed with Voldemort. Some of the things he had done were so awful; people were beginning to stop using his real name, for it only caused panic and distress! Just the thought of someone that dark, that disastrous, and that evil made Lily want to squirm with anger.

Suddenly, through her bedroom window swooped her barn owl. She held a worn-looking envelope, which she dropped into Lily's lap before heading into her cage for water.

"Hello, Artemis," Lily greeted as the owl hooted contentedly. "Maybe this'll finally be from St. Mungo's!"

However, as she turned the thick package over, she saw an unfamiliar seal. A bird rising out of fire, stamped in scarlet ink, held the yellowing envelope shut. Lily's eyebrows furrowed inquisitively. What was this?

She peeled it open, and removed the letter within.

Whatever it was, it was most definitely not from St. Mungo's…

The writing was in neat ink, familiar to Lily. Despite her current worries, a smile managed to cross its way on her face. Albus Dumbledore had wrote her.

Professor Dumbledore had been the single most influential wizard she had had the grace of meeting. He had been the Headmaster of Hogwarts- the single place that had impacted, and completely changed, her would-have-been average life. Dumbledore had wisdom beyond anyone Lily knew. That along with the fact that he was also incredibly powerful, while still kind and selfless and _good_, lead almost everyone to venerate the aging wizard.

Sure she had just graduated a prized student, but why would Albus Dumbledore be writing to her now? Lily finally allowed herself to read…

_Dear Miss Lily Evans,_

_You have been cordially invited for a sit-in with me (Albus Dumbledore) and my colleagues. The circumstances at which will be discussed are not to be written down here, for fear that your owl may somehow be intercepted._

_I would ask that you please report to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (by way of Hogsmeade- carriages will be waiting to escort you and selective others safely to the school) on Friday, July 7th (two days time) at approximately 5:47 PM. You will be greeted and dinner will be had before our meeting shall commence._

_This is truly a great honor, which we hope you accept. You have been chosen as one of the most trustworthy and talented witches and wizards of your generation, as have a select few of your peers (some of whom I know you are familiar: a Mr. James Potter, Mr. Sirius Black, Mr. Peter Pettigrew, Miss Marlene McKinnon, and Miss Dorcas Meadows). _

_Please, I must ask that you do not let known of these plans to anyone but the aforementioned. It is imperative that this matter is kept secret._

_Thank you for your time, and I do hope you are enjoying your first summer as a fully-qualified witch, Miss Evans._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_Albus Percival Wulferic Brian Dumbledore_

Lily stared inquisitively at the letter. What could this possibly be about? What could be so confidential that even Albus Dumbledore would not write it down, should Artemis have been intercepted?

She reread it, hoping to find any clues. Although she could not discern anything yet, a flood of honor flushed through her. Albus Dumbledore selected her- trusted her enough- to invite her to this meeting… thing…

She took out her wand (glad to finally be able to use magic outside of school- one of the real perks graduating had offered) and summoned her planner. No matter what, she would not miss this meeting on Friday.

As she wrote down the date, a flurry of owls stormed through her window, all in one flock.

"Great, just what I need… neighbors complaining about you all…" Lily muttered as one by one, the owls dropped off letters from James, Dorcas, Marlene, one large, heavy envelope, and the Daily Prophet. Sure enough, her three friends had apparently received similar invitations…

_Lily- I just got an invitation from Dumbledore! It says you got one, too? Any clue as to what this is about? Well, I guess I'll get to see you on Friday, then, if not sooner. Mum really wants to get together with your parents again, if they don't mind. Well- love you! Speak to you soon!_ – James

Lily smiled at her boyfriend's warm letter. She wouldn't have been able to imagine going to this thing without him, let alone her best girl friends of seven years… Why did he have to be so immature at times! Ugh!

_Lils! You got one, too, didn't you! Isn't this exciting! I wonder what it could be for. I can't wait! What an adventure, huh? This is so thrilling!_ Dorcas

Dorcas' letter at least got Lily's mind off of what she was to do with James. The upbeat and energetic Dorcas had never been one for too many words. A Muggle-born, as well, Dorcas was (although a bit light-headed at times) very dedicated to her duties and friends. Lily continued…

_Hey, Lily! Well, Dumbledore sent me this letter inviting me to something on Friday. You got one too, right? I've got a few theories as to what it could be for, but all of them are pretty stupid, or at least my family thinks they're stupid (I sure hope it's okay I've told them- I mean, they are my family…). Anyways, let me know if you've figured it out- or else we'll just wait and see on Friday! Did Mungos's reply yet? Did I tell you that I got accepted as an intern for the Wizengamot! It's wonderful! I really hope you got the job! See you around!_ – Marlene –

And then there was Marlene… Lily shook her head in amusement. Marlene was an even greater worker than Lily. It had come as a surprise when Lily had been chosen, instead, as Head Girl. Marlene's family was ranked top amongst the many magical households, and Lily's friend lived up to- if not exceeded- her bright sisters' accomplishments.

Having read each letter- Lily was glad to hear that they were just as curious as she. She was so anxious to go- she had no idea how she'd be able to wait until Friday!

She turned her attention to the thick envelope (ignoring the newspaper whose irritating headline she could see already- 'Voldemort _Still_ At Large!') and her heart raced to see that it's return address was St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!

Lily clawed it open quicker than a kneazel!

_Dear Miss Lily Evans,_

_Congratulations! You have been accepted onto our staff of Healers- we expect you to come to our month of training, which starts August 27th. There, you will experience different variations of healing hear at St. Mungo's, before deciding where you would like to be a Junior Healer (and later full Healer). Your salary and duties will be decided upon after a personal conference following training month. We hope you enjoy working with us! If you have any questions, feel free to owl our office here! Have a nice rest-of-summer! Stay safe and healthy!_

_Head Healer,_

_Lulabelle Iris_

A thick packet of information sat, waiting to be read.

Her spirits were suddenly soaring. Not because of the job, however. Well, yes. That was it, too! She was enthused at the thought of starting Healing work in September! But, even more so, the thought of what awaited her friends and herself on Friday evening seemed to be haunting her brain.

A feeling had overcome her, suddenly. As though something wonderful was to happen, and she felt that it had to do with Friday's invitation.

"Lily!" Her mother called up again, in a frustrated tone. "Please come talk to your sister! She and Vernon are going on vacation, and you might not get to talk to her again for a few weeks!"

Lily rolled her eyes. Couldn't her mother see that she and Petunia had never got on?

However, she was in such a good mood, she decided to humor her mother's wishes. Lily's last thoughts before she grudgingly went to stiffly converse with her sister were, _Not even Petunia's boring news can bring me down_…


	5. Useful News

(Second Week of July – Year One (Same Day))

**Four – Useful News**

"That spell you told us to use on the Muggles finally worked in full effect," The servant spoke reverently, head bowed. "Not even the Ministry could figure out your dark magic, Master."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, young Avery. You tell me what I already know. Unless you have any other news that might even be remotely useful to me, I suggest you go off. I am in no mood for the bothersome."

"Oh, yes, my Lord." Avery quivered. "I meant no disrespect. There is other news, though."

He paused, waiting for his Master to address him. Lord Voldemort only appeared annoyed at his lack of punctuality.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do you or do you not have news? Your father would be displeased to hear of your incompetence."

He stammered, "Yes, forgive me, Master. As I was saying, large sums of owls were sp-spotted flying from Albus Dumbledore's place of residence. We were n-not able to intercept any- for fear that he had put sort of charm over them. W-we believe that he is trying to-to build up an army of some sort, to try to track you and your work, my Lord."

Lord Voldemort's eyes narrowed, but a small smile appeared on his mouth. "I should have thought Albus would go to measures such as this. He can't face me himself, so he must surround himself with those he trusts to bring me down. Ha! What a fool- now he not only endangers his own being, but those of which he cares!"

"Forgive me for speaking, sir, but… Won't this be a setback for us? Having a group of unknown witches and wizards running around trying to hunt us down? I thought Albus Dumbledore was a wizard to be reckoned wi- AHHH!" Avery was stopped by a blinding pain which seemed to stretch over the surface of his entire body. Voldemort had seized him by the collar, as he twinged in pain.

"We are not to worry about Albus Dumbledore or any of his incapable fools! We are to start forging more of our own alliances! We are to put together a team to figure out just who he's recruiting! We are to find out what his weak plans are, and then one by one we shall eliminate them!" The Dark Lord's raspy yell resonated throughout the chamber. With the wave of his master's wand, Avery felt the pain slowly drain off of his skin.

Avery could do nothing but watch this inhuman power in awe and fear as he was tossed to the floor. Pacing in thought, Voldemort finally turned to speak. "You are to deliver a message to your father. Tell him exactly what I told you we are to do. And also tell him…" He trailed off.

"Yes, my Lord?" Avery prompted, summoning his courage.

Voldemort's snake-like eyes snapped towards the young man. "And also tell him to get the Wolves involved. Tell him to send someone for the Wolves…"


	6. The Meeting

(I'm not going to lie. I simply put in that last chapter because I had found it lying around when I excavated the remnants of this story. It's been nearly a year since I last touched this thing, but I got two reviews, and those certainly inspired me to pick this back up again! I have awful habits with fanfiction. I shouldn't be allowed to start any more unless I've finished a whole story (which never happens). I've actually completely forgotten where I'm going with this one, but I'll try my best. This is the summer of Harry Potter Mania, after all!

Oh, and Eternalwords, I don't think Lily was commenting about his letter, but rather his personality in general. I'm terribly sorry if that was confusing!! I'm going to have to work on my editing a bit… Thanks so much for reviewing, though, and you, too, bewareoftrips!!!)

(Friday of the Second Week of July - Year 1)

**Five - The Meeting**

The scenery on the way to Hogwarts was somehow foreign. The trees, the rocks, the hills, the mountainside, the forest... Each was painfully familiar, and yet it all seemed different now. It was silly, James knew, to feel this way, as the castle came into view. They had just been in this school three weeks ago.

Hogwarts had been his home- their home- for the past seven years. James had begun to miss it fervently the second he had boarded that final Hogwarts Express train, bound for London. He had wanted to return the moment he left.

Now, he felt as if he were returning _too_ soon. It was as if this were all being rushed; as if his return to school wouldn't be as joyful and as… innocent as it could have been.

He, Lily, and Sirius sat in one carriage; Remus, Peter, Dorcas, and Marlene were in the other. The group had all gathered at Hogsmeade as planned. Sure enough, those carriages had been waiting.

James glanced at his wristwatch. He smiled, "Well, it's 5:43. I'm assuming we'll be at Hogwarts in approximately four minutes."

Sirius laughed. "Dumbledore's always been a man right on his money, hasn't he?"

Lily, however, was gazing intently out of the window.

James put his hand on top of hers. Startled, she turned, but smiled.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Obviously you, my dear James," Sirius answered, in his best female voice. James rolled his eyes. Lily cast Sirius an annoyed glance.

"_Actually_, I was still trying to determine just what exactly we are being gathered here for." Lily sighed. "I've been turning my brain inside out these past two days, going insane."

"Why are you worrying so much?" Sirius teased, patting Lily on the shoulder. "We are going to find out in simply a mere dinner's time away."

"Oh, please," James scoffed. "Was it not your face sitting in my fire just yesterday listing all possible reasons behind it all?"

Sirius smiled. "Jamesy, Jamesy, Jamesy. Today's a new day. And today, I have decided to be patient and humble. Aren't I just wonderful today?"

"Humble?" Lily chuckled. James's heart soared. At least she was laughing, now. There was nothing worse than joking around with Sirius when Lily was in a sour mood.

"Well, patient at least." Sirius winked. "And would you look at that, we're here. 5:47 on the nose. How on earth does he do it?"

Hogwarts castle. There it was. A new feeling took over James. A feeling… A feeling of importance…

Dinner was torture. Dumbledore had insisted upon having a usual feast, with all of its courses. The food was terrific, yes, but time was moving at a snail's pace.

However, at least they had company. Apparently, the group of recent graduates were not the only guests Dumbledore had invited.

A strange assortment of around 15 other wizards and witches had been assembled in the Great Hall by the time the group had entered the castle. Many were familiar. Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Dedalus Diggle, as well as a few familiar faces of people who graduated a few years earlier. Many, were not… including an exceptionally tall, old witch, and a zany-haired wizard who had Dumbledore's twinkling eyes.

Dumbledore had encouraged all of them to sit at the solitary long table, and to eat. By now, James had had his fill alongside his friends, had met several of the other guests, and was eager to hear of what this was all about. Continuing with small talk as they ate was like picking daisies by a gold mine; everyone could tell something bigger was near, and everything else anyone said seemed pointless.

As though reading James's mind, Dumbledore rose at the end of the table. The room became eerily still.

Dumbledore's voice wasn't booming, but his words rang strong beneath the starring ceiling. "We are at a time where dangers lurk behind every door, where strength in magic alone is not enough to ensure survival. As you all know, the Dark Lord Voldemort is on the rise." At his name, several members of the crowd flinched. Dumbledore acknowledged this.

"See! The magical community is giving him power, even through small instances, such as the fear of his name. The Ministry is a mess. Between maintaining a normal lifestyle of wizarding kind and attempting to find and destroy this source of evil, it is losing control. In some cases, they are making the situation easier for Voldemort than harder. This is exactly what Voldemort wants."

Murmurs of agreement erupted.

"He is gaining followers. People are joining him either out of agreement or out of fear. Friends, family, neighbors… Voldemort is capable of taking a hold anyone." Several members had grown terribly pale, including Peter and Sirius.

"He is instilling fear into the hearts of all. He is destroying anyone who deters his path to his ultimate goal: complete reign. I have chosen you all here for a reason. I believe that each of you holds the spirit to face him. And together, we will prove to be a match not even Voldemort will be able to withstand. We will work secretly, beneath his gaze, and our goal is to stop the spreading of Voldemort's dark reign through any and all means possible.

"Together, all of our different talents will be aimed at one goal. I have trust and faith in each of you, and I know that you are all capable of doing what is right. Each of you is capable of leading the fight against darkness.

"I am asking you all to join a new Order, an Order stronger than the Ministry, stronger than anything the Death Eaters have ever faced. The Order of the Phoenix."

The room was dead silent. James's heart was racing. Nobody was reacting at all. At last, the odd-looking man with Dumbledore's eyes stood, gleaming with determination.

Hagrid, McGonagall, Diggle, the tall woman; one by one each of them stood. James took Lily by the hand, and looked Sirius in the eye. The three synonymously stood, followed by a nodding Remus, and finally Peter.

This was it, then.

The fight against darkness had officially begun.


	7. Brotherly Hate

(Well, I know where I'm going with this story now, basically. I've mapped it all out. Just for the record, it looks like it might be an exceptionally long one. Forgive me. I'll try to cut/combine things, but considering this takes place over a series of 3 and ½ years, I hope it will make sense. Reviews would be lovely!)

(Later that Evening)

**Six – Brotherly Hate**

Sirius walked silently along the road. A group of young witches passed, batting their eyelashes. An old wizard stood window shopping. People were out and about Hogsmeade; this was a _completely_ normal evening.

Hogsmeade was an interesting place. He had worshipped this place while growing up- Zonkos and Honeydukes had been his havens. And the Shrieking Shack? Well, enough said.

How had things changed his perspective on things so soon so fast?

Remus and James whispered in hushed tones behind him. Lily and her friends had already left for their homes, and Peter had had to go home to check on his mum. Sirius sighed.

This was a big task Dumbledore was asking of them. He was sure he could step up to the challenge, but something was nagging him, like a rat was gnawing at his insides.

And then he was angry at himself! Why was he so down?! This was a chance of a lifetime! He was getting the chance to make a difference in the world, and here he was, confused?

_Pathetic!_ A voice whispered in his brain. Besides, with so much darkness elsewhere in the world, who was he to bring some more with his inner doubts?

He fell back into step with his two best friends. "So, that was an interesting contract Dumbledore had us sign, eh? Reminded me of that time we conned Christopher Poolgittle into signing that bewitched parchment. He couldn't say the word 'and' for a month!"

Remus cocked an eyebrow, but gave his half smile anyway. "Not exactly our most interesting accomplishment, and hardly to the same magnitude of tonight, but I'll buy it."

James, on the other hand, patted Sirius's shoulder. "We are now officially incapable of repeating what we're, well, what we will be… doing. At least for a while, I'd say. Dumbeldore's a crafty man."

"Quite crafty." Sirius agreed.

"Craftier than a crab."

"Craftier than a crazy crup crossing creamy…"

"Crayons?" James finished for Sirius. The two burst out laughing, leaving Remus shaking his head.

"We've been asked to make a huge difference in the world, and you're having fun with alliteration. I don't think the two of you will ever truly grow up…"

"Well, Remus," Sirius shrugged. "You'll just have to be our mother and watch out for us. We're brothers you know? Just don't try to baby us on a full moon, or anything. That won't be too pretty."

Remus rolled his eyes, though they were slightly more ashen then before. James, however was focused ahead at the Hog's Head.

"Speaking of brothers…" James mumbled. Sirius followed his gaze. Ice immediately filled his veins.

It was Regulus. Leaning ever-so-casually against the entrance to the infamously shady pub.

Sirius pulled out his wand, his eyes smouldering at the sight of his baby brother.

"Will you be needing any help with him?" James seethed, clenching onto his own wand.

Sirius shook his head. "I don't want you two getting involved in this. I'll talk to him, and I'll meet you later at Dervish and Banges or something."

Regulus was just waiting, smug half smile apparent on his face, even in the shadows. His black, flippy hair was remnant of Sirius's, and they shared the same grey eyes. However, Sirius's were lively whereas his brother's… they were haunted. Sirius was a bit stockier than his gaunt brother, as well. Perhaps actually caring about people made him appear healthier?

"Sirius. I didn't expect to see you hear." Regulus smirked.

Sirius teemed on the inside. "Likewise, Regulus, likewise. What business, might I ask, do you have at the Hog's Head. Shouldn't you be at home kicking Kreacher around with your little friends, or something?"

Regulus shrugged. "If I were to answer that, would you tell me why you and _your_ little friends were up at Hogwarts?" He nodded up towards the castle.

"I'm afraid I couldn't even if I could bring up the brotherly love to tell you." Sirius sneered.

Regulus mimicked his face. "Well, then, I guess you just answered for the both of us." His brother's face grew harder, as though gaining some statuesque quality. "When are you going to come back home, Sirius?"

Sirius laughed out loud. "I've hardly pegged you for an optimist, little brother. I wouldn't come home even if dear old Mother and Father decided to un-disown me. You've known that, you know it, so stop thinking I'll ever return."

"With that kind of attitude, you won't." His younger brother's brows furrowed. "Why can't you just accept that we are what we are- and _they_ are what they are."

"Why can't you just get over our family's bloody pride, already? It's disgusting." Sirius growled.

"You barely talked to me at school. You don't write ever. You're off with that Mudblood-loving James Potter and his pals all the time." Regulus almost seemed sad. Almost.

Sirius clenched his fists. He had had enough, now. Lily didn't deserve to be called anything so foul, and Sirius didn't have to put up with this. "Well, sorry I haven't been a good big brother, then. Perhaps you should have thought about that before you sided with our parents on everything."

Sirius started to walk away.

Regulus called after. "It doesn't have to be as black and white as you think, Sirius. Our family has had its ideas for centuries. Who do you think you are to change that? What difference can you possibly make, you and that Potter? He's not even family."

Sirius shook his head, throwing one last angry glance back at his supposed blood. "I'll be making a difference soon enough. And James has always been more of a brother to me than you ever have been and ever will be."

The words rang true in the heavy, summer air. Sirius could see his verbal punch hit its target in the menacing glare Regulus gave. Sirius didn't turn back once more, and his brother remained silent.

With the Black family, things had always been black or white. There was no in between, and there would be no forgiving involved. A twinge of guilt panged at Sirius's mind for a second. He hadn't given his brother much chance. But it was too late, now. He had a new family of friends (these ones actually had souls), and a new brother, as well.

Regulus would have to learn to accept that.

Storming, Sirius finally reached Dervish and Banges, swinging through the door. His fury at his little encounter was still stirring. He spotted James and Remus, eyeing a bewitched motorcycle.

James cast him a wary glance. "Well, Padfoot, how went that?"

"I could kill him, Prongs." Sirius spat. He eyed the motorbike. "What's that supposed to do, anyway?"

"Fly." Remus answered. "Some wizard pawned it off here, and Banges fixed it up. Rather inconvenient, though, I'd say. I mean, who knows how much noise it could make. It's a miracle it passed Ministry inspection."

"Mr. Banges?" Sirius called to the bristly man behind the counter. "How much for the stupid bike?"

"13 galleons, at least." Mr. Banges began to work his way over. "A wonderful bewitchment accompanied with a stylish motorcycle, a model '75…"

"I'll give you 11 galleons, and I'll take it tonight." Sirius snapped, scooping the coins out of his pocket and slapping them onto the counter.

Mr. Banges glanced at the money a moment, before speaking, "Deal. It's yours."

Remus and James were left eyeing Sirius with curious glances.

Feeling he owed them an explanation, Sirius shrugged. "I am feeling angry and impulse. I want the stupid bike."

They seemed to accept the reason.


	8. Lily's Game

(What many of you have been waiting for… finally some James/Lily action!! Goodness, I don't know why I ever bother with fanfiction. It is _painfully_ addictive and I'm terrible at it. But, thanks for the reviews! I unfortunately noticed that same thing, bewareoftrips, after I had already updated it onto the system. I like your explanation quite well, though! Sorry about that odd mispricing (which may not even be a word, but you get the idea). Now… Okay, well, here you are!)

(1st Week of September – Y1)

**Seven – Lily's Game**

For Lily, the next two months seemed to pass at a frightening speed. Lily now had passed through her month of Healer training, and was now a Junior Assistant Healer in the ward that treated Muggles in St. Mungo's.

More and more patients were coming. More and more headlines, more and more deaths. The world was not safe, but at her job, she could at least try to save one victim at a time.

If work kept her busy enough, then the Order of the Phoenix meetings she regularly attended (held in a location only Dumbledore could reveal) lead her to be on the verge of complete exhaustion. She had finally mastered her Patronus, a graceful swan, which would be used as a means of contacting the Order. She had learned more spells and hexes in the past two months than in her entire Hogwarts career. The serious, dire business had not yet even begun.

Lily barely got to see James or any of her other friends at all outside of the meetings. It was even hard to find time to owl them. Artemis had to give her a nip multiple times when Lily had waited too long to reply.

Today, however, was an exception. She was not required at St. Mungo's. There were no Order meetings. Even her parents were off visiting Petunia and Vernon. She had no obligations, except to the obligation of her heart…

She was at James's now.

She had spent the day, and now night was falling. Sirius was still living in the Potter estate, but he had found an apartment to live in and was already beginning to gather his things. Dorcas was there, too, but Marlene was too busy at her own job, and Remus apparently wasn't feeling to well. And Peter? Well, who knew where that boy was off to?

"Lily, Lily, Lily…" Dorcas shook her head. "Is it not completely obvious that Quinn O'Riley is really Redford Doolittle? I mean, I had that figured out ages ago!"

Somehow, discussing identities of wizards as they posed as Muggle celebrities was not quite her idea of a good off day. She still felt as though there were bigger things at stake…

"Dorcas. You have always been a wiz at figuring things like that out. Now, what I want to know is why the Ministry wasn't there during that Death Eater raid in Kent." Lily shook her head, throwing down the _Daily Prophet_.

Sirius groaned. "Lily. You may not have noticed, but you are slowly becoming more and more obsessed with bad news."

"She is not," James defended, even though Lily had this stretching feeling in her stomach, indicating that Sirius was probably right. She hated bad news, and that hatred was fueling her obsession. She allowed James to continue, regardless. "I know exactly how she's feeling. Here we are, training to fight Voldemort and his goons, and we have yet to actually do anything."

Lily nodded. She did feel that, as well, she supposed. She took James's hand and squeezed it.

"The three of you need to get out of that mindset." Dorcas sighed. "Dumbledore has already set quite a few people of the Order out on missions. Our turn will come soon enough."

"I'm bored." Sirius sniffed. "And my new apartment won't even be ready until next Tuesday."

Dorcas rolled her eyes. "If you want, I'll agree to go on a motorcycle ride with you. Just stop whining all day."

Lily smiled and met Dorcas's eye. Sirius had been forcing anyone he could to accompany him on his flying motorbike. Dorcas had been refusing since the beginning, and held the record at nearly two months. Lily had this idea that Dorcas, who was currently working at Flourish and Blotts, and was not exactly the most motorcycle-friendly person, was only agreeing in order to give Lily some alone time with James. She silently thanked her friend, and gave a wave as Sirius, eager as a puppy, lead Dorcas by the hand to the drive.

"See you guys later!" Sirius winked. Lily didn't even want to know why. Then the two were gone…

Shaking his head of forever-untidy hair, James gave her a smile, and took her other hand.

"Fly with me, I want to show you something." James asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"James. This is the one day I have off. I am exhausted." Lily declined.

James pouted. "It's a gorgeous fall evening. _Trust me_; this is something you want to see."

_Why not?_ A voice tempted Lily. She finally was getting some alone time with James, he had behaved terribly well all day, and now he wanted to take her on a romantic flight.

Giving in, she conceded with a flare of drama and excitement she almost only found when she was with James. "All right, all right; I'll come. But if I fall off a broom, it is completely your fault. Lead the way, and I will follow, oh great navigator of the skies."

"I'll take it." James laughed and gave her a peck on the cheek and they threw on their cloaks. He led her to the broom shed outside.

It _was_ a beautiful night, Lily admitted. The brilliant emerald trees surrounding the Potter estate were all starting to turn to a precious gold or vermillion at the tips of their leaves. The sticky heat of the summer had left, replaced by a crisp, clear air. Lit fantastically by the glow of the full moon, the heavens, freckled with stars, were clear and endless.

Clearing his throat, and attempting to sound like an expert, James spoke as he got out a pair of broomsticks. "Ah, I see you are admiring the skies, young lady. I'll have you know that _that_ bright dot right there is Venus, indicating that old enemies turned lovers will come to find a great harmony. Venus, accompanied with the constellation Ursa Minor _obviously_ indicates that a great truth will be realized, and that you look _exceptionally_ lovely tonight."

Lily laughed. "Well, except for that last point, you have proved just how awful you are at astrology." Her heart swelled with a childish giddiness. James could work magic on her. It was almost impossible to believe that she had ever loathed him at all…

James handed her a broom, which she eyed nervously. She had never been half as keen on flying as James was. Sensing her discomfort, he assured her, "These are just old Shooting Stars. They won't go fast. I promise."

"What if I fall? Remember last time?" Lily bit her lip. The last time James had taken her flying, she had broken the one golden rule of being at great heights; she looked down. As if sensing her fear, the broom had shuddered and shaken until she clung onto the handle for dear life, dangling by two hands. However, of course…

"I rescued you then, didn't I?" James grinned. He had. "I even flew back with you at three feet above the ground. I will be right beside you every second, trust me."

He was just so… convincing. His voice melted into her brain like cream, soothing any worries.

Lily mounted the broom beside him, and, squeezing her eyes shut, kicked off of the ground.

She felt the earth leave her feet, and she was no longer bound by the rules of gravity. The air engulfed her, the breeze sending a chill through her. She had no idea where she was going, and didn't want to.

"Open your eyes, Lils!" James exclaimed. His childlike joy was something she had to see. Despite intense vacillation throbbing in her heart, Lily peeked open. James was right beside her, and they were soaring over the wood.

His mouth was stretched into a beam as wide as the Nile. He seemed so at home up here, so comfortable. He looked to her.

"We're already almost there, you've got nothing to worry about!"

Lily couldn't help but smile. Flying gave James a thrill like no other. The kind of thrill that Lily got just being by James. She followed him into a shallow dive.

"We're going to land in that little clearing right there, okay?" James pointed. "Nice and slow. You're doing wonderfully."

Lily laughed. She was terrible at flying, and he knew that. Thankfully, sure enough, there was a clearing. Another few seconds and… thump. They landed.

A huge sigh of relief involuntarily flew out of Lily's mouth, causing James to chuckle.

"We're here." He announced, setting his broom to the side, allowing Lily to get a look at the clearing. What she saw was surprising.

A small, square table was set up, lit with candles and flourished with a vase of mixed wildflowers. Two picnic baskets sat across from each other, and two chairs remained empty and welcoming. Lanterns, swaying gently on tree branches, filled the area with a warm shimmer.

Lily's breath was taken away. "James. Did you set this all this up?"

James blushed, and for once, said nothing. No bragging or anything. Lily took his hand.

"It's beautiful, James."

"I'm glad you like it, Lily." He declared. "Let's eat."

The food was delicious, and it wasn't the usual, old picnic food, either. The baskets had been filled with wonderful desserts of all sorts! Pastries, cakes, puddings, tarts… Lily's sweet tooth was numb with anticipation.

They had gone through 3 desserts apiece when Lily finally plucked up the courage to ask. "So, what exactly is the occasion, James?"

He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "What, can't a guy simply set up a perfectly romantic date for his girlfriend without a reason?"

"Knowing you, James, I must answer 'no'." She laughed. "Whatever the reason, I'm glad. This is simply… magical."

Lily's heart was filled with a thousand, happy butterflies.

James's smile grew. "All right. I was going to wait until after we'd finished _at least_ 5 more pastries, but…" He paused. James had suddenly grown nervous. For as long as she'd known James, he had hardly _ever_ been nervous. Sometimes before a big Quidditch match, and when they had been sorted… but that was it. Why was he nervous now?

He let out a breath of air. "Okay. Sorry bout that. I just want you to know, before you answer or anything, that I've only really practiced this on Sirius, and as he's a guy and my best mate and a complete idiot and all, this is a lot different than that. Um…"

And then he got up, and kneeled down beside her. Lily's heart stopped. Was he going to…?

He said the words. He said, "Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

He drew out his wand, tapped his hand, and a ring appeared. It had one bigger diamond, flanked by two miniature emeralds on a thin, golden band.

Lily's throat caught. _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…_ James had just proposed, hadn't he? Had he? Did he really? He had proposed… The thoughts whirled about in her head, first filled with a joy and warmth like nothing she had ever felt before. And then her stupid doubts came in.

They had only been dating, what, 9 months now? She had hated him terribly. What if she was wrong?

_No_, another voice argued. _You love him. He loves you. You know it. You've always known it._

_But I hated him. It's so soon! We're so… young!_

She realized that James had been kneeling there, his face frozen in a nervous expression, for quite a few moments now as her internal judgments waged war.

"James…" she croaked, unable to continue.

She didn't need to continue. James was speaking again. "Wait. Before you go and make that pro-con list inside your brain, like I know you always do, just… hear me out." He sighed. "God, I hadn't rehearsed this. Okay. Lily. I have loved you ever since the minute I saw you. We were on the Hogwarts Express, Sirius and I were bonding while flinging chocolate frogs everywhere, and you were angry that one had landed in your hair. You were yelling at me, and I just remember knowing, somehow, that you… you were the one."

"James," She whispered again. "Don't you feel that it's… soon?"

_Stupid, stupid!_ Why was she speaking?!

James, thankfully, put on his determined face. "Lily, this is how it's always been. This is your game, your element. Rejecting me, and then realizing you can trust me. It took me nearly 7 years to convince you to date me, but you did. It took me 5 minutes just now to convince you to fly with me here, but you did. I am going to sit here and take as long as I possibly need to convince you, but… you'll have me, won't you? Right?

"I know it seems soon, but… I don't know how much time we've got left. I mean, with Voldemort about, and us… going off to fight him. I would hate to die without knowing that I had let you know where I stand. And where I stand is beside you, always, and I want you to… stand here, with me. I want to spend every moment we have left with you, Lily. I love you, for Merlin's sake! And so, I'm going to ask you again… Will you marry me?"

Lily let his words soak in. He _was_ so convincing… And she knew that he didn't need to be. Her heart knew the answer. All of the doubts of her mind were silenced not only by his words, but by her feelings for James. He was right; this was her game with him. Rejection and then realization… This time he had won her over for good.

"What am I thinking?!" She cried. "Of course, I'll marry you, James Potter! I'll marry you a thousand times over!"

A look crossed his face even stronger than the joy he got from flying. He jumped up and embraced her; tears were streaming down her face. He gave one booming laugh of joy, pulled back, and slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

"_Lily Potter_…" She tested the name, eyeing the ring on her hand, embracing the feel of it. "That does have a bit of a ring to it, doesn't it?"

"A wonderful ring!" James agreed, before silencing her with a kiss. And then a deeper kiss. He held her tighter and tighter until, Lily felt, they had become one person.

Yes, indeed, James had won her over for good…


	9. One of a Kind

(Time for everybody's favorite werewolf! Soundtrack for the Chapter: The Used - Bird and the Worm (which I don't own, obviously). I don't know; I tend to listen to music when I write, so I figured I'd share the songs for each chapter. Just in case anyone wanted to listen as low-volume background music or whatever while reading to kind of hear what I heard. Or is that a stupid and distracting idea? Well, regardless, here's the chapter!)

(First Week of September – Year One (earlier that same evening))

**Eight – One of a Kind**

He stood in front of the cracked mirror, frozen with tiny beads of sweat.

The sun was almost at the bottom of the horizon now, and stars were taunting him. Their good old pal, the moon, was nearly fully risen.

"Come on, Remus, get a hold of yourself…" He spoke to his reflection. A fit of tremors rippled through his body once more.

Yesterday morning, Dumbledore had contacted him.

_"I have been informed that Voldemort has gained support from Fenrir Greyback and his followers." Just at the name, Remus had clenched his fists. Not at the name nearly all of the magical world choked at, but Fenrir's. Dumbledore had continued. "I'm afraid that soon almost all werewolves are going to be on his side, Remus. I know that you are different; you have proven yourself time and time again to be a person more worthy than most who aren't inflicted. _

"_I know it is a huge burden you must carry on your thoughts, but I feel that your condition may be an asset to the Order. We may have to rely on you to get to as many werewolves as possible that the darkness has not yet spread to. I won't need your help just yet, but in times to come, can I count on you?"_

_Remus's answer had been easy. "Of course."_

Things weren't looking so easy, now.

Remus had thought of the conversation. It was nice how Dumbledore had referred to it as an illness or a condition. Most people in authority who knew spoke to Remus addressing "_his kind_", or "_your kind_". He didn't want to be of the same kind as Fenrir Greyback.

Fenrir Greyback… He had been the one to make Remus… what he was.

Remus could still remember the night as if it was yesterday… That night still haunted his sleep, even after all this time…

His father had been angry for weeks. He had mentioned the name once or twice. Remus had known even at his young age that his father was also scared. He had offended someone powerful.

That night, his parents were down the hall, in the kitchen. It had been a full moon on a summer night, and Remus had gone to open his window. Out of nowhere, came a beast so foul and horrid. Its eyes were a gleaming pair of sickly yellow, and its teeth were dripping. It wasn't simply scary; it was… sinister. It was malicious. Remus barely had time to scream before it had torn at him.

By the time his father rushed in, armed at wand, the beast had given a menacing sneer, and was running free through the forest, leaving Remus in a tumult of pain before he blacked out.

His parents had sought every source of help they could possibly find. The healers had tried their best. He was lucky to be alive, they said, but it couldn't be helped.

He was a werewolf.

Remus had never thought his life would be normal thereafter. But then he got to Hogwarts… His friends had helped him. It hadn't taken James and Sirius, two of the cleverest wizards in Hogwarts, long to figure it out. Remus had been terrified for their response, but to his massive surprise… they didn't care. They looked out for him. They had helped him cope with being… what he was. They had accepted him.

If only the rest of the world was as wonderful as the Marauders… He owed them the life he had.

Only the faintest rim of sunlight was visible from the window of the Shrieking Shack. Another shudder waved across his skin.

He had seen Greyback in human form once, in a photograph. That man, that _thing_, was disgusting. A feral beast, even when the moon wasn't round in the sky. And now he and his followers were running loose with the greatest source of evil the century had to offer. Tonight alone, how many would die by Voldemort's command and their attack? To think that a pack of savages would be transformed _each_ _month_… The thought sickened him; it terrified him.

Remus stared at his reflection.

"You aren't one of them." He told himself. "Don't let it happen. You can do it… you can control it…"

But the sun was gone, and the moon was sitting bright and jeering in the sky.

_Resist it_, he told himself… His muscles grew, his bones stretched…_Resist it…_ fur was spreading like wildfire across his skin. He knew he _couldn't_ resist… And his consciousness was gone.

He was Remus Lupin no longer.

He was a werewolf.

He slashed at the mirror, furious at the face of another. He howled and clawed; he ran loose throughout the dying house. He hunted the walls, he preyed upon the curtains. His friends weren't here to help him tonight.

Tonight, just like all of the others, he was one of "his kind".

(Reviews are appreciated to the point of near exaltation! Constructive criticism is extremely welcome, too! To come: a ceremony and a goodbye…)


	10. A Passing Torch

(I lied early on in this thing when I said that there would be barely any action-y stuff. It just hasn't really come up yet, but as soon as Year Two nears, trust me… Soundtrack for the Chapter: The Beatles – I Will/Snow Patrol – You're All I Have, then Amos Lee – Colors (none of which I own).)

(4th week of October – Year One)

**Nine – A Passing Torch**

The few present guests all began to stand and clap as Lily and James shared their wedding kiss. The ceremony was small, but lovely. Lily looked perfectly gorgeous in her emerald green dress, and James had never felt more handsome. Sirius stood proud and smiling beside the happy couple.

James and Lily pulled away, and Sirius patted James on the back in congratulations. POOF! The purple smoke of the camera rose away. The happiest moment of James's life was now frozen in time forever.

Only a dozen or so people were present; it was hard to gather too many in one place at once nowadays, also slightly dangerous, James knew. His mother had managed to come despite her illness, her eyes welling up beside Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Peter and Remus, Dorcas and Marlene were in attendance, as well. They had been blessed also with the presence of Hagrid. As Hogwarts was still running, and Dumbledore was obviously still running it, he had been unable to come. That was to no matter; the wedding was still a dream come true.

James looked into Lily's eyes and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you, too." She whispered back, her smile never brighter.

Sirius came up from behind them. "You know what _I_ love? A good party! Dorcas, darling, if you don't dance with me, I think my heart will break."

The ghost quartet began to play music, and with a flick of the wand, the chairs had cleared, leaving a small dance floor and revealing a table of food.

Mrs. Potter enjoyed being meekly twirled by Hagrid, and Marlene had both Remus and Peter in a dancing circle. Mrs. and Mrs. Evans joined in on a waltz. Lily's sister and her dreadful husband, Vernon, seemed to be the only ones not enjoying themselves.

The wedding had been perfect. Lily was perfect.

"James," His mother finally got a chance to appear before the newly married couple. Tears had once again started to fill her eyes.

"Mum, you're embarrassing me…" He joked. Lily swatted him with her hand, causing the elderly woman to laugh.

"Go on, Mother." Lily urged. "I promise I'll get him under control, soon enough."

"I couldn't be happier for the two of you…" His mother poured. "Lily, you are a blessing. And I must say, I fully believe you capable of the job this one will give you. I pass my torch to you."

Lily hugged her tight, both of them giggling. James eyed them together, and despite the apparent James-is-a-chore bit, he smiled. He couldn't have been happier. When she pulled away, Mrs. Potter erupted into a fit of coughing.

"Are you sure you're all right, Mum?" James asked, concerned. "Perhaps you should get home. I know you're not feeling well."

The old woman rolled her eyes, and batted him away. "Nonsense, nonsense. This is the biggest day of your life since your birth. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The party lasted for a few more hours, before it was time to start to retire home. A small carriage being lead by a pair of chestnut, Aethonon winged horses stood waiting for James and Lily.

They got in, and with a wave, they were off, flying to their honeymoon destination…

"Not nearly as preferable as flying," James pretended to sulk.

Lily sighed. "But oh-so-very stylish, I must say. Today was perfect."

"Tonight will be even better," James winked, causing Lily to blush and hit him on the forehead. James took her hands in his and allowed his eyes to close…

- - -

Tick, tick, tick! Someone was rapping on the door. James groaned and rolled over. It was only five in the morning.

Tick, tick, tick!

"All right, all right…" He mumbled. Lily was still asleep, her thick red hair splashed across the pillow. Even sleeping, she was beautiful. Carefully, as not to wake her, he slipped out of bed and into his night robes.

Tick, tick, tick! He opened the door of the inn.

"What is it?" He grumbled. No one was in sight. He looked down.

It was one of the house elves from home, Fittul. He was an younger house-elf, and was slightly fidgety. Fittul was pleasant and happy, but excessively shy to the point of annoyance. That explained the 'ticking' instead 'knocking'. The better question was…

"What are you doing here? I'm on my honeymoon." James inquired. There was nothing angry about hit tone, but Fittul's eyes grew big and watery. James felt like a bully already.

"I-I'm sorry that I have angered young Master James, but Mistress has fallen ill. She sent me to fetch you and tell you that she wishes your presence, sir. Mistress wished me to tell you that she's sorry for interrupting your trip, but she needs you." Fittul managed to stumble out, on the verge of tears.

It felt as though an arrow and hit James's heart. Speaking as carefully as he could, "Did she say what was wrong?"

Fittul shook. "Well, Master James, she has been feeling under the weather. Her healer came last night' says there's nothing to be done…"

Panic. His heart was being gripped and squeezed.

He was rushing into the room, shaking his wife. "Lily, Lily!"

"What is it, James?" Lily murmured.

"Lily, get up. It's my mum. I think she's dying. We have to Apparate home right away."

"What?!" She leapt out of bed, throwing on her robes. "What happened…"

"I don't know." James could barely talk. "Let's go. Fittul! We're heading straight home!"

He forced his mind to concentrate, despite the seeming lack of oxygen offered in the room… He had to get home, get to his mum, had to get home, and get to his mother… POP!

The dizzying sense of particles flying everywhere engulfed him, but he managed to pull himself together, envisioning his destination. He was home, in the main bedroom suite his parents had always shared.

His mother was lying on her bed, their family's Healer, Melanie Triffle, standing solemnly beside her.

"James," Triffle greeted. "You're here, thank goodness."

POP! Lily appeared next to him, clutching her chest. She looked to the bed where Mrs. Potter lay.

James's mother looked pale… almost gray. The delight that had filled her eyes only yesterday had been replaced by a gentle tiredness. Had it really been just yesterday? He looked to Lily. They'd been married only one day, and his mother… was dying…

"James, and Lily," She croaked. A smile appeared on her frail face. Her age had never been as obvious as it was now. "Come here, my dears, come here."

"Mum?" James trembled. "Are you going to be all right?"

She coughed in reply, "I've been sick for a while, James. Same thing your father had, Melanie says."

James blinked. "But they knew he had it for months! We've had Melanie take a look at you twice; how could they have not known?"

Then he realized.

Mrs. Potter nodded. "I've known for a while, now. You were just so happy and so… lively. I didn't want to burden you, Jamesy. Not you and Lily."

Tears were streaming down Lily's face. James felt as though his throat was going to implode, it was so tight.

"Everything is all sorted out. Everything belongs to you. The house, the estate…"

James placed his hands on top of her frail ones. Mrs. Potter looked to Lily and gave a weak smile.

"It's your job to look out for him, now…" She instructed. Lily nodded and tried to smile back.

James couldn't speak, nor could Lily His mother seemed to acknowledge this and feebly nodded. He simply held her hands for the last few moments of her life. That was all that was needed.

The future had come, and there was no changing it. There would be no changing any of it… Life would be different now, for a multitude of reasons. James had to accept it. They all had to…

(To come: the last real celebration (and a familiar Order Photograph is taken)…)


	11. The Last Celebration

(You reviewers make my day!!! After this Chapter, the action starts! Soundtrack for the Chapter: The Damnwells – Golden Days.)

**Ten - The Last Celebration**

(New Year's Eve – Year One/Year Two)

POOF! The familiar purple puff curled once again into the air. Every member of the Order of the Phoenix had been captured. Captured in yet another moment, that was.

With relief, the members dissipated from the tight positions, laughing and merry.

None were merrier than Sirius Black.

He pulled a wizarding cracker, making it snap and allowing a live mouse to pop out and scurry away!

Perhaps the five or so butterbeers he had consumed, along with endless bubbling champagne and a solitary glass of wine, made him a bit merrier, but that was to no matter!

Everyone was celebrating! It was the New Year, and it was a new dawn for resistance… Dumbledore had promised a chance to help fight soon enough. But until then…

James was whispering into a giggling Lily's ear; Sirius was glad they looked so happy. Since the death of Mrs. Potter, it had been tough for all who had known her. The pair of lively, red-headed twins, Gideon and Fabian Prewitt, was entertaining Peter, Marlene, and Remus with a show of apparent "muggle magic", involving playing cards.

Frank and Alice Longbottom, an Auror couple who had graduated a few years prior to Sirius's group, were sharing stories with Caradoc Dearborne, and his best friend, Benjy Fenwick. Hagrid was attempting to persuade Dumbledore and McGonagall to enlist Quintapeds for the Order. Diggle, exceptionally short, was trying to dance with Vance, exceptionally tall. Even Mad-Eye Moody looked less freakishly paranoid than usual as he stood, his eye swiveling from his perch in the corner.

This night was necessary! Amidst all of the dark news, and all of the oncoming feats, some comic relief was needed for the souls!

Everyone was loud and happy and bubbling and spinning and bright and happy and wonderfully happy! Celebrations were simply spectacular!

And as for Sirius?

"Look at them!" He cried, eyeing both James and Lily and Alice and Frank. "They look so, so happy! Married!" He caught the attention of Dorcas. "Dorcas whatever-your-middle-name-is Meadows," He laughed, stumbling onto one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course not." She smiled, tapping him on the nose. Sirius turned to Remus.

"How 'bout you then?"

"_Sure_." Moony replied sardonically.

Sirius grimaced. "Ugh. I take that back. Sorry, mate, but I prefer women."

Dorcas snorted. "Well, we can see that."

Sirius stood up and threw an arm around her. "You, Dorcas, are an extremely clever witch. Are you positive that you don't want to rethink your decision?"

"Yes." She assured. "And if you weren't so drunk, I'm sure you'd want to rethink asking in the first place."

Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "How could you say that?! Look at you! You're so pretty! And _I_ am extremely handsome. I think that if we were to have children, they would be beautiful."

"Oh, God," Remus moaned. Dorcas cast Sirius a hopeless glance.

"Thirty seconds 'til the New Year, everyone!" Elphias Dodge wheezed.

"Can I at least kiss you at midnight then?" Sirius turned his puppy eyes to Dorcas. She groaned, and turned to Remus.

"Is he always this… desperate looking?"

"Oh, please, you know I'm completely irresistible!" Sirius complained.

"Ten, nine…!" The group began to shout.

"We're counting!" Sirius exclaimed with glee.

Dorcas laughed.

"Five four…!"

Firecrackers went off, Fillibuster fireworks were bouncing with colors everywhere, and the world was in a stupor like it had never felt!

And perhaps it was because it was the New Year, or perhaps it was because she knew that this would probably be the last celebration held for a long while in times to come, but Dorcas agreed and gave Sirius a peck on the lips as the cluck struck twelve. Perhaps those were the same two reasons everyone else was so carefree and so willing to give into the wildness of the night, as well…

(To come: _finally_ some Death Eater face-offs, and perhaps maybe the first Lily/James escape from You-Know-Who…)


	12. Death Eater in a Box

(Forgive me for the lack of a good title, and thanks _so much_ for the reviews! You have no idea how much I look forward to those. You guys are awesome! Soundtrack for the Chapter: Incubus – Anna Molly)

(Second Day of January – Year Two)

**Death-Eater-in-a-Box**

"My head feels like it is being tap-danced upon by ravaging hippogriffs…" Sirius moaned. He was apparently still recovering from his bacchanalian antics two nights before.

Remus gave a tense sigh, snapping tersely. "This is not a good time to be complaining, Sirius."

And it certainly wasn't.

They were about to sabotage a Death Eater attack on a wizarding merchant station along the Thames. It was nearly ten at night, but this was London. They would have to be careful with every move they made; if any Muggles got implicated in this, it could turn deadly. This was the first real bit of action Dumbledore had sent them on. Remus didn't think they could afford to let it go wrong.

Dumbledore had gotten information from one of his sources, and an "anonymous tipper" had left a warning for the workers of the building. Needless to say, they were long gone. Instead, about ten armed Order members would be waiting.

The building had a wide first floor, where the rows of packages sat, arranged like disorganized tombstones in an ancient, filled graveyard, waiting to be exported or newly imported. Stacked atop of it, with stairways at either end, were various four floors of narrow hallways. It wasn't ideal for alerting others easily, but the signal was red sparks in the stairwells, regardless.

Remus and Sirius themselves were placed along the second floor, a home for contraband objects that, in fact, were considered too dangerous to get through wizarding customs. They were patrolling the main hallway, which was lined with doors of all shapes and sizes.

Sirius peered in through a small star-shaped window of a small, wooden door. "Look, Remus! A whole roomful of top hats! I wonder what's wrong with those… I dare you to break in and put one on."

Normally, Remus would have let such things go. Sirius was one of his best friends, after all. He had been helping them create mischief since the beginning, and they had always been there for him. But tonight he was tense, and Sirius's playfulness was starting to get on his nerves.

Without meaning to sound so harsh, he quipped, "Sirius; be _reasonable_. This is our first mission; quit messing around."

Sirius nearly froze, turning a half-surprised, half-angry glance towards Remus. However, he was unable to retort, to Lupin's relief, because from down the hallway ran Marlene, out of breath, her dark waves frayed all about.

"Death Eaters! Loads of them! Dorcas and Caradoc are holding them off. No time for sparks; I just barely got away from them on the first floor-"

"_Corpus postopos_!" A voice hurled, freezing Marlene and sending her, whirling, into a surprised Sirius.

From the stairwell, three Death Eaters were erupting. Lupin wasted no time.

"_Impedimenta_!" He cried, slowing them down temporarily. He faced Sirius who was attempting to prop up Marlene. "Wait here with her- hide in one of these rooms or something! I'll go up the stairs and alert the others!"

Lupin dashed to the other end of the hallway, and sprinted up the stairs. He shot a stream of magnificent "Death Eaters on the first floor!"

Soon the stairwell was filled with magnificent red sparks, and from above his fellow Order Members flooded into the stairs.

Soon, James was with him, barking orders. Remus was glad he no longer had to play the job of leader. "We'll all head downstairs; Moony- fetch Marlene and Sirius again. Meet up on Floor One, and if it gets too dangerous, _get out_. Blue sparks for retreat."

Remus nodded and rushed back onto the second floor. Apparently his curse hadn't lasted long, because the three Death Eaters were back in business.

Marlene was able to move again, and it appeared as though she and Sirius were holding them off rather well. They were flinging top hats desperately towards the attackers.

"_Cruc- _Augh!" one of them was silenced as a top hat leeched onto his head and began to spin around in a munching, unpleasant way.

Sirius aimed a hat at another, hitting the Death Eater square in the chest. The hat sprouted tentacle-like arms, and in an instant had the Death Eater bound and squirming on the floor.

The final Death Eater was withstanding the hats, deflecting each one as it was tossed his way. Remus, who was now standing behind his comrades, aimed his wand. "_Petrificus totalus_!"

Distracted by the hats, their enemy was unable to block the curse. His arms snapped to his sides, and he fell straight back.

Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "And you thought those hats were useless, didn't you?"

Remus rolled his eyes, but could not disagree. "Good work. Everyone's gone to the first floor; we should help."

Marlene nodded, catching her breath. With a flick of her wand, the three immobile Death Eaters were sent into the top-hat room. "Moody and the Ministry can take them from there. Let's go."

The trio dashed down, and if they had thought the top hat scenario of the second floor was chaotic, it was nothing compared to the battles occurring down here.

Parcels and packages had tumbled down from their piles. Spells were being shot from every direction, and about three live chickens were even fluttering about the vicinity. It was almost impossible to tell who was a Death Eater and who was an Order member in the darkness that the floor had plunged into.

The three of them shared a moment to register the scene, and dashed into the madness. Remus ran alongside Sirius, ducking and dodging spells as he allowed his eyes to adjust.

In one row of packages, he saw Peter and Benjy fighting off one huge Death Eater. Sirius shot a quick hex at him, but Remus couldn't tell whether he was hit or not. To his right, Dorcas was frantically trying to escape two more. Marlene rushed to her side, urging Remus and Sirius to help the others.

Lupin's mind was in a flurry. He didn't know where to go, or who to help. Everyone seemed to be in a bad spot.

"_Crucio_!" A voice beside him yelled. Lupin ducked, but Sirius was hit. He was contorting and writhing in pain, his screams filling the night. Remus saw the Death Eater who aimed it, and pummeled into him, causing him to lose his focus. Sirius's screams ceased, but now Remus was tangled with the Death Eater.

"_Impedimenta_!" Remus fired, but it just missed the Death Eater by an inch.

"Is that _all _you people use, Lupin?" Hissed the Death Eater, whose voice was familiar. "You're never going to get very far without using some Unforgiveables! Allow me to demonstrate. _Cruc_-"

This time, Sirius knocked into the Death Eater before the curse could be finished. He held him at wand point, and Lupin joined in.

"Thanks," Sirius nodded towards Lupin. "For before…"

"Likewise, my friend. Now who do we have here?" Lupin flicked his wand, and the Death Eater's hood fell back.

Sirius let out a growl. It was their good old friend from Hogwarts; it was Severus Snape. Lupin's brow furrowed. He had suspected that some of their classmates had been coerced by Voldemort, just as they had been recruited for the Order. He should have expected Snape, practically their mortal enemy, to be on the bad side, but Lupin was the one out of the group of friends who had never suspected Severus as being capable of too much damage.

Perhaps he had been wrong.

"Well, Snivellus, where are your big, bad curses to save you now?" Sirius had a madman's glint in his eye. "Perhaps, Moony, we should teach him a lesson he'll never forget about his curses. In fact, we could teach him a lesson that would be almost _deathly_ unforgettable."

Lupin's veins grew cold. He knew what his friend was suggesting. Sirius hated Severus perhaps more than any other, but Dumbledore had discouraged killing unless it was absolutely necessary. The two of them had Snape at wandpoint; it would hardly be a move of self-defense.

Both Sirius and Snape were waiting for his reply; Sirius in a goading anger, and Snape in smugness.

"Go ahead, Lupin," Snape spurred. "Go ahead and kill me. I _dare_ you."

A part of Remus flared. Severus was asking for it; Severus deserved it. But Remus shook his head. His logic knew better. "We're not killers, Sirius. We're above it. Save him for Azkaban."

Sirius began to argue, looking at Remus in anguished shock, but was interrupted by their captive. "I always knew you never had the same guts as your friends, Lupin. Always trying to follow the rules, while looking the other way as _they_ would break them."

"Look the other way, then, Remus." Sirius's words were harsh, and then directed to Snape. "I'm not above killing _you_."

Before Remus could protest, and thankfully before Sirius could raise a wand, a spiral of blue sparks was being emitted up into the air. The retreat signal.

The pair shot a stinging hex and a body bind curse at Snape simultaneously, blasting him into a nearby opened box that had fallen. They ran to meet up with their comrades.

The place was in havoc. Death Eaters were making a mad attempt to ensnare the Order Members, as the Order Members rushed together.

Dorcas was bleeding badly from the arm, and Caradoc was wincing in pain. Benjy seemed barely conscious. Lily was yelling at James, and Peter looked as though he had received the bad end of a knee-switching hex.

"Go! Go!" James ordered them all. "Disapparate out of here! Don't come back, no matter what! We're done here! Go!"

Pop! Pop! Pop! They started to leave in a flurry. As Remus began to fade out, he saw a Death Eater come up behind James. Lily stopped trying to Disapparate, and was desperately fighting. James got away for a moment, and Lupin saw him aim his wand at Lily before sliding her to the side and tossing a silvery sheet atop of her. It appeared the Death Eaters hadn't seen her disappear under the Invisibility Cloak, but another one caught up to James.

Remus fought to stay and help fight with his friend, but it was already too late. His particles were moving about in the dizzying, nauseating way, and he landed beside Sirius in the Order Headquarters. A moment passed as everyone caught their breath.

"Where's Lily and James?" Sirius soon demanded. "You were the last to arrive- where are they?"

Remus shook his head, barely able to speak. "They're still there… James froze her and hid her under the cloak. I think they caught him."

"We have to go back then!" Sirius declared.

Marlene shook her head. "What we have to do is get this lot to St. Mungo's or to Dumbledore or… or to somewhere. You heard what James said. No going back."

Remus sat down, unable to clear his mind. What were they supposed to do? He wanted to go back as much as Sirius, but it would just be the two of them. Everyone else was too injured; they had lost. They would be outnumbered beyond reason, and the Order would lose two more members…

No, the Order wasn't going to lose Lily and James. They weren't going to lose Lily and James.

Remus's logic was once again at battle with his heart. Once again, perhaps for the worse, his logic had won.

Sirius was arguing with Marlene, but when she pointed out their wounded comrades… He sighed, and eyed Remus. "If anything happens to James or Lily…"

Remus tried to summon up some positivity, but his words came out rather bleak. "Lily and James know what they're doing. If anyone can get caught, and can manage to escape with their lives, it's Lily and James…"


	13. The Escape

(Soundtrack for the Chapter (difficult to find fitting songs for this one, but if I had to pick): Radiohead – High and Dry, and The Bravery – Honest Mistake (fast version))

(January 3rd – Year 2 (same night))

**Twelve - The Escape**

Lily's heart stopped. Their friends had all Disapparated. The Death Eaters had circled James just after he froze and hid her. More had appeared, and now one man was approaching James from outside the circle of Death Eaters like an animal approaches his prey. He was pale and dark at the same time, bringing with him a feel of gray and red and… evil.

Underneath this cloak, Lily was unable to do anything about it.

She thought back to December, shortly after she and James had been married…

_"Lily," He had approached her after she got home from work one evening. "I have a few secrets I need to share with you..."_

_Lupin, a werewolf... Unregistered Animagi... It had seemed unreal. It should have been easy to believe; it all made so much sense. They had always broken the rules, hadn't they? At first, she had been angry as to why he had kept it all from her so long._

_"I just didn't want to burden you with knowing it all… But I realized that we are together, now. You have the right to know everything I know. I talked to Remus and the others, and they cleared it. It wasn't just my secret to tell, you know?" He had explained. He had then showed her the Invisibility Cloak._

_"This, however, is all mine. I haven't used it since we've left school, but I found it again and… well," He had paused. "Our jobs aren't going to be very simple soon, are they? I mean, fighting the bad guys, and all. I needed to show you this so you can use it- so we can use it- to our advantage."_

She was using it now, but it certainly was not to her advantage, nor was it by choice. When she had refused to leave him behind, he had frozen her and hid her underneath the Invisibility cloak. She was helpless to do anything until the spell wore off in a few moments. Hopefully only a few moments.

She was able speak, she had realized, but speaking would do nothing but lead the Death Eaters to her, and she would be unable to fight unless she could move her arms and legs first.

Meanwhile, the man had reached James, who was bound defiantly to the chair. Lily needn't guess who the man was. Her heart already knew.

His voice was a sinister hiss, but she could hear his words as he spoke to James. "Well, well… I should have guessed that Dumbledore would have sent his little do-gooders tonight. Tell me, where's your great leader now?"

James's face remained a glaring stone. Fear filled Lily's bones like ice. _Please don't do anything stupid, James. Please don't make him angry_, she urged through her mind, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

Lord Voldemort simply let out a high, cruel laugh. "He has you all trained well, hasn't he? Speaking of which, I'd like to get some information out of you. You're too young and possibly too smart to be a part of the Ministry, and this isn't the first time Dumbledore has sent people to work against us. I know he's got a little following, but what exactly is all of this about?"

James refused to speak.

"Who are you?" Voldemort pressed.

Nothing from her husband.

Lily could feel the air grow a little colder, a little less patient. This was less of a cat and mouse game now, and more of a deadly hunt. Voldemort wanted information, and James wasn't budging at all. She had to do something.

Voldemort spoke again. "Are you sure that's your answer? If I have to hurt you to get information, I hardly need announce that I will."

One of the Death Eaters spoke out. "He's James Potter, my Lord."

"I wasn't asking you, young Avery. But for that, you can go help Goyle, Jugson, and Nott escape from those very friendly top hats on the second floor." Voldemort snapped. Avery cowered, and slinked away to do as told. Lily's mind raced. Avery… he had been a Slytherin in their year.

Voldemort faced his followers once more, an evil gleam upon his face. "Dolohov- see if _you_ can get anything out of him without the help of schoolmates."

"Pleasure, my Lord," Cackled another, presumably Dolohov. "_Crucio_!"

Lily just barely caught herself from yelling out, "No!" Her husband's screams drowned out the laughs of the Death Eaters. He was writhing in pain, bending over the chair he was bound to in such a way that she thought his back and bones would snap any moment.

_I have to help him; I have to move. I have to help him; I have to move..._ Lily's mind was racing, begging the spell to wear off. Her husband's cries of pain fueled a piercing need in her. It filled her every bone, until she thought she could stand it no longer. And all of a sudden, just like that, she could move once more.

"Enough." Voldemort commanded. James ceased screaming, and had gone limp. "Are you ready to speak yet, James Potter?"

_Talk, James, talk_, she urged in her mind, once more. If she wanted to cast spells without being heard, it needed to be not-so-quiet.

"I'll talk," James spat. "But if you think I'm about to reveal anything, then you're in for a treat."

As he spoke, Lily whispered a shield charm around herself, and silently crept up behind the Death Eaters.

Voldemort was getting angry. "Such defiance. Should we teach you another lesson? Severus, perhaps you'd like a try this time."

Lily's pulse quickened. Severus Snape was here. After all of the times she had stood up for him, after all the empathy she had shown him, he had, too, joined the evil force. Worst of all, he loathed James with a fervor greater than any hatred Lily had ever perceived before.

She knew that Snape wouldn't think twice about hurting James.

Thankfully, he also wasn't above gloating in his moment of glory.

Snape gave a smirk as James glared. Lily silently readied her wand, picking out her first targets.

"It would be a reward greater than you know, my Lord." Snape chuckled. "I ran into your old pals before, James Potter. Sirius couldn't even convince Lupin to help kill me. You and that Lupin… think you're so high and mighty trying to save me. You'll be wishing the two of you had the guts to kill now… _Cruc_."

He was unable to finish the curse. Snape was unable to talk. He looked around, surprised, mouthing but unable to make noise. At the same moment, several Death Eaters were suffering the effects of various charms. Some were confunded, waves of confusion hitting them as they stood. A few were sent flying out of the circle, one by one, banished to the opposite ends of the room. Others, like Snape, had been silenced, angrily mouthing out for help.

Voldemort was barking frantic orders. "They must be back! They must be surrounding us! Find them all and kill them! Go, go, _go_!"

The Death Eaters had broken rank, and were scurrying about the room in a frenzy.

"Not over here!" One cried. Another motioned with his hands, signaling no one found.

"What are you talking about?" exclaimed the one called Dolohov, cunfunded.

Lily was relieved that she had always been good with charm work. However, a loose spell hit Lily's shield, causing her Invisibility Cloak to fall askance. But she was beside James now, and she had severed his bindings the Chair.

She could afford to be loud now, as the Invisibility Cloak slipped off.

"ACCIO JAMES'S WAND!" She yelled, and whipping towards her it came. James caught it. Snape's eyes had grown wide. He was yelling and pointing, but no one heard him.

_Lily Evans,_ Snape plainly mouthed, his face contorted with a shocked rage.

James gave a triumphant gleam, and taunted, "She's Lily Potter, now, Snivellus. Bye-bye."

Voldemort himself had finally looked back to them. He was furiously striding towards them. "_One girl_! This was the work of _one girl _and an _Invisibility Cloak_?! GET THEM!"

But it was too late. James and Lily were already Disapparating. James gave a coy wave, scooped up the cloak, and they were gone with a pop.

They landed in the Order headquarters.

"James!" Lily exclaimed, embracing him in the tightest hug possible. She was still shaking. "I thought they were going to kill you, James."

James held her like he would never let her go. "I was so scared they were going to find you, Lily. You should have Disapparated when they first caught me."

"I wasn't going to leave you in a million years, James." She assured him. "You should know that."

"Thank you, Lily," James whispered, letting out a shuddery sigh.

Lily noticed suddenly that they weren't alone in the room. Dumbledore was standing in the doorway. James noticed, too, and they pulled away, their hands still entwined.

"Your friends have departed for the Hospital. There was a huge debate as to whether they should go back for you or not, but they contacted me instead to wait for you here." Dumbledore had walked over, and now placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "I feel personally responsible for your capture. I should have been present, or I should have had more Order Members located there. Can you ever forgive me?"

James shook his head. "It's not your fault at, Professor. We would have been outnumbered, anyways. It was my fault I got caught; we were retreating. I tried to tell her to leave, but-"

"I wasn't going to leave him behind," Lily stated with decisiveness. "But he hid me…"

"And then she saved me." James finished. "We got out of there alive- I got out of there alive- thanks to her."

Dumbledore seemed to soak it all in. Dumbledore's presence seemed to calm Lily. His sparkling blue eyes held a worried twinkle, but just having him there seemed to relax any of her own remaining concerns.

"That was both exceptionally foolish and exceptionally brave of both of you." He smiled at last. "Those two traits combined are almost a sure recipe for success. But, tell me, did Voldemort himself arrive?"

The couple nodded. Dumbledore inhaled deeply, and gave them both a look of strong capacity. Lily couldn't place the feeling that was emanating from him, but it made her feel… worthy.

Dumbledore spoke once more. "You two have managed to escape first-hand from the greatest danger of these times. I am grateful beyond all possible belief that you have survived. My folly with this situation has led me to rethink the manner of which I hope to accomplish future objectives. Regardless, I am highly impressed with the two of you. Great things were expected from you both, and I am proud to say that you have already exceeded those expectations. Now, I suggest you join your friends at St. Mungo's and proceed to tell them and myself just exactly how you managed such a magnificent feat. And then, might I recommend, despite my inferior holding of Healer knowledge, some rest."

Lily smiled. Proud. Dumbledore was proud of them. It still wasn't quite registering in her mind what exactly they had attained. She was simply still recovering from the whole incident. She felt relieved to be out of there, grateful for their escape, and honored to be contracting Dumbledore's merit. But above all, she was just glad to have James still standing beside her. She could almost let out a huge sigh of relief.

They had escaped…


	14. Two Toasts

((Alrighty. Well, I am going on vacation, so this will be the last update for a little bit. You reviewers are my heroes! I only wish that everyone who actually read this would review, but I am thankful to have you guys! I would have stopped updating if you hadn't reviewed way back when! Okay, so, here's the last chapter for a bit! It's a bit cheesy, and another awful title, but whatever. Soundtrack for the Chapter: The Eels – Fresh Feeling.))

(First Week of February – Year Two)

**Thirteen – Two Toasts**

_Dear Sirius,_

_School's out in a few months now. Last time we talked things weren't exactly smooth. Should I even bother to attempt another conversation before I join you in the "adult world", or should I give up now?_

_Your "Not-Brother"_

* * *

_Dear Regulus,_

_Yes, please do give up._

_Sirius_

* * *

"I think it is time we catch the Death Eaters by true surprise," Dumbledore addressed the present Order members.

"Last month, Voldemort was notified of our attack right away. He knows who some of you are now, and things, by my own fault, are going to become rather dangerous. I apologize for placing those involved in such a predicament. However, this upcoming mission that I have sketched out in my rather scattered, old brain might just possibly prove worthwhile… I'll tell you what I think, and we will work together to perfect the plan in these upcoming weeks. Hopefully, by the time I wish to execute it, it will be flawless…"

* * *

They were all sitting at the kitchen table of Sirius's apartment. They had been silent for a while now. Dumbledore had finished his idea, and had sent them off to ponder it. They had been pondering for quite a bit.

"What do you think?" Peter shakily opened up. "Do you think it'll work?"

James could barely shrug. "I don't know."

"It seems risky." Sirius agreed. But it didn't stop a sly smile from appearing on his face. "But since when did we ever think that joining the Order wouldn't be? I mean, if we're going to go out, why not go out with a bang, right?"

"There are just so many things that can go wrong…" Lily surmised. Everyone knew that the last thing she wanted was another mishap, like the last time they tried to "surprise" the Death Eaters.

Dorcas, however, had a crafty glint in her eye. "I've got some ideas that might help patch those risks right up, though, I hope. Problem solving has always kind of been my thing, you know?"

Marlene nodded. She had been the one in the deepest thought-induced trance of all, but now a determined look was set on her face. "Each of us has something to give to this, I think, and _that_ is why _I_ feel it will work."

Peter snorted. "Not me. I don't know why Dumbledore asked me to join the Order in the first place."

The table seemed to give a synonymous sigh of exasperation.

"Oh, buck up, Peter," James churned. "She's right. This is no time for modesty. Each of us has to give all we have into putting this plan in action."

"Exactly." Marlene agreed. Peter just looked more distressed than ever.

Despite this, Sirius's smile had grown to an almost dangerous point. "If we manage to pull this off…"

"We _will_ manage to pull this off." Marlene interrupted, merrily.

"As I was _saying_," Sirius continued. He conjured up seven mugs of butterbeer, and raised his own. "_When_ we manage to pull this off, we will be one step closer to winning the War for good."

"One step closer to making an actual difference!" Dorcas laughed.

"One step closer to getting a normal life back." Lily rolled her eyes.

"One step closer to stopping the darkness from spreading!" Remus chimed.

James raised his glass. "One step closer to saving the daylight that is left in this world…"

It was silly, and yet serious at the same time. The friends clinked their mugs, and though each was still nervous in his or her own way, the future suddenly seemed to be less scary of a prospect.

* * *

_Dear Sirius,_

_We are more alike than you think, in more ways that you know. One day you and your little friends will realize that. Cheers._

_Regulus_

((To come in about two weeks: Dumbledore's mission for the Order, a face-off between one Marauder and a dark figure from his past, and too much more following that. See you all soon!  ))


End file.
